Homophobia
by Oxytreza
Summary: Se réveiller dans les bras d'un autres n'est apparemment pas toujours agréable.... :angst, viol, homophobie truc déprimant:


Pairing : Mmh…A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y en ai vraiment un…

Rating : M pour langage, idées véhiculées, viol et homophobie. Z'êtes prévenues !

Disclaimer : J'ai trop de fic en cour en ce moment ! Au secours ! Je retombe dans le syndrome d'avant ! Je veux pas ! Bon, ce qui fait que je ne commence pas les deux longues fics que j'ai en tête…Je fais des one-shot et continu les miennes…Voilà. Sinon, rien à moi, vous savez…

Homophobia

Gojyo ouvrit les yeux, sous le doux rayon de soleil matinal qui lui réchauffait le visage.

Sa tête reposait au creux d'une paire de reins. Il sourit, encore à demi plongé dans le sommeil et se tourna sur le côté, les reins toujours comme oreiller.

Sa main glissa sur les fesses voisines, bien rondes, douces et bien rebondies.

Il ne se souvenait pas bien de la veille, mais c'était sûrement génial.

Avec un léger rire, il fit glisser ses doigts vers l'entrejambe de sa partenaire qui poussa un gémissement dans son sommeil et remua légèrement.

Gojyo se figea soudain.

_Depuis quand les femmes avaient-elles des bijoux de famille semblable aux siens ?_

Le tabou se releva brusquement, tombant du lit au passage.

Il leva la tête pour voir la masse brune des cheveux de Hakkai bouger légèrement dans l'oreiller.

Sa frimousse endormie apparut, adorable si la situation avait été autre. Tout en se frottant les yeux, il demanda : « Mh…Gojyo ?...Tu es réveillé ?...

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Fut la seule réponse du métis qui cherchait avec frénésie son caleçon dans les cadavres de vêtements éparpillés sur le parquet de la chambre.

« Et bien…Hier soir, tu as beaucoup bu et…Tu as commencé à me faire des avances et…

-Et tu _les as acceptées _? »

Hakkai le regarda un temps, un peu étonné. Puis il détourna le regard, rougissant. « Et bien oui, je…

-Bon Dieu, Hakkai, tu as laissé faire un truc pareil ? »

Gojyo cherchait son pantalon, cette fois. Hakkai se redressa dans le lit en fronçant les sourcils. « Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je veux dire, Hakkai, que, putain de bordel de merde, tu m'as laissé coucher avec un mec ?! »

Le brun baissa les yeux, sans répondre.

« Mais putain, Hakkai ! Tu aurais pu me repousser ! » Piqué, Hakkai releva les yeux et les plantèrent dans ceux de Gojyo, en colère à son tour.

« Et bien j'ai essayé, tu vois ! Mais tu as commencé à me caresser et…

-Et avoue, ça te plaisait de te faire baiser par un mec !

-Quoi, tu aurais préféré _être_baisé ?

-Putain, non, j'aurais préféré ne jamais toucher un mec de ma vie !

-Gojyo, ne me traite pas comme n'importe laquelle de tes conquêtes ramassées dans la rue !

-À la différence que mes conquêtes sont des femmes !

-Ni comme un monstre ! Je suis un homme normal. Ça fait trois ans que je n'avais pas fait l'amour, ou baiser, appelle ça comme tu veux, et oui, j'avoue, ce que tu m'a fait m'a plu ! »

Gojyo stoppa momentanément de cherche son tee-shirt pour fixer son compagnon.

« Sale pédé… » Souffla-t-il en fronçant presque le nez.

Hakkai se redressa complètement et en envoya de toutes ses forces son poing dans la mâchoire du métis. Celui-ci tomba sur le sol et porta sa main à sa mâchoire. Il saignait un peu du nez.

« Et apparemment, ça te plaisait aussi, à en entendre tes cris bestiaux ! » S'écria Hakkai en se penchant pour ramasser lui aussi son caleçon. Gojyo sauta sur ses pieds et s'écria à son tour : « J'étais saoul, merde !

-La bonne excuse ! » Railla l'ex-humain en se levant, planté devant son ami. « Être saoul ne te forçait pas à apprécier le sexe !

-N'importe quoi ! » Le tabou se leva et envoya son poing en direction du visage du brun. Celui-ci l'esquiva et donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac du roux qui suffoqua et tomba à genoux.

« Ce que tu me dis là est impardonnable, Gojyo…

-Ouais…Impardonnable d'avoir baisé avec un mec…

-Comment…Comment peux-tu briser notre amitié comme ça ? » Gémit le brun en s'accroupissant devant Gojyo qui leva les yeux : « J'aurais justement préféré qu'on reste amis… »

Hakkai en eut assez.

Il gifla son vis-à-vis et lui sauta dessus.

Il voulait lui faire mal, il voulait le faire souffrir.

Gojyo esquiva un coup de poing et renversa son adversaire au sol, en le plaquant avec violence.

Il lui agrippa les fesses.

« T'as l'air d'avoir vraiment kiffé pour défendre notre nuit comme ça ! T'as aimé, hein ? »

Hakkai se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'une main puissante le colle au sol en tenant ses deux poignets dans son dos.

« Gojyo ! Gojyo arrête !

-Et bien quoi ? Tu étais sûrement plus accueillant, cette nuit ! Dommage pour moi, je ne me souviens de rien…Mais j'ai dû te faire jouir, pas vrai ?...

-Gojyo !

-Puisque t'as tant aimé, c'est que ça devait être bien, quand même…Alors, laisse-moi voir si c'était aussi cool que tu ne semble le penser… »

Et il arracha le caleçon du brun qui poussa un gémissement de terreur, le regardant de côté.

« Gojyo, arrête ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Mais je suis sérieux. Allez, laisse-toi faire… »

Et il le pénétra.

Sans préliminaire, sans douceur, sans amour.

Juste comme ça, brusque, violent, gore.

Du sang coulait déjà entre les cuisses d'Hakkai, sous les assauts du métis.

Le brun hurlait de douleur et de désespoir.

Comment Gojyo pouvait-il être aussi abject ? Après toutes ces années d'amitié ? à cet instant, il regrettait amèrement d'avoir laissé le tabou faire à sa guise, la veille.

« Alors ? Tu aimes ? Je te l'ai bien fait comme ça, hier ? » Demanda Gojyo en le tourna sur le dos et en bougeant sans grâce en lui, lui tirant des cris de plus en plus douloureux et des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut une difficile, longue, douloureuse et horrible éternité à Hakkai, Gojyo se retira et haussa les épaules.

« Désolé, ça ne me fait vraiment aucun effet. 'Vois pas ce que t'as pu aimer… »

Il réagrafa son pantalon, abandonnant l'ancien humain recroquevillé sur le parquet, les cuisses barbouillées de sang et tremblant de tout ses membres.

Sanglotant, il gémit : « Comment veux-tu que j'aime ce que tu viens de faire…

-Bah ça devait s'en approcher, non ? » Ricana le tabou en se levant. Hakkai se redressa en poussant une exclamation d'indignation : « Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu es…Tu es abject !

-M'est égal. Toi t'es immonde. »

Hakkai se remit à pleurer pour de bon, en silence, et se recroquevilla un peu plus.

« Refoulé… » Murmura-t-il. Piqué, Gojyo le gifla.

Le brun ne releva même pas. Il se contenta de s'agripper au bord du lit et de s'y hisser comme il pouvait, ses jambes et ses reins trop douloureux pour bouger à son aise.

Gojyo se posa sur le côté du matelas et s'alluma une clope.

Silence.

« …Tu m'en veux.

-Évidemment. Ce que tu viens de faire est immonde.

-…

-Cette idée…Te dégoûte tant que ça ?...Surtout…Ce qui me choque, c'est que viens tu viens de me violer…Moi. »

Gojyo eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle. Il tourna les yeux vers son ami qui lui tournait le dos.

Un viol.

Oui, c'était bien un viol.

Il ricana.

Tabou, fumeur, buveur, flambeur, dragueur, et maintenant, violeur.

Suite logique. Quasiment mathématique.

Il se leva, enfila sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Dépêche-toi de te préparer, on va t'attendre, sinon. »

La porte se referma.

Hakkai se recroquevilla un peu plus.

Est-ce ainsi qu'ils allaient continuer leur voyage ?

Fin

…Oui, c'est la fin.

Non, il n'y aura pas de suite.

Oui, c'est glauque.

Pas trop choqués, les garçons /Se tourne vers Hakkai et Gojyo, affalés sur le sol, traits d'angoisse au-dessus de la tête/

Gojyo /saute sur Hakkai: Hakkai ! Désoléééééé ! Je voulais pas, je voulais pas !!! je t'ai pas trop fait mal ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Hakkai /Goutte: Non, ça va, Gojyo, Bloody a fait attention…

/Gojyo serre Hakkai dans ses bras/

Bon, le plus important, c'est qu'en vrai, ils ne sont pas disputés…

Reviews ?


End file.
